Nothing But Love
by Cranberry Cocktail
Summary: Ruby never thought of her family as perfect. But what happens when she finds out who her father is? Can her not so perfect life be filled with nothing but love?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.. oh and I don't own Winnie the Pooh either.. oh well.  
  
(A/N): So.. this is my first fic.. so.bear with me ok? I love reviews and I reward viewers with cupcakes! The best review gets a MagicCupcake..And the worst review gets a PoisenedCupcake.. any one else who reviews just gets a regular cupcake!! Cyber-cupcakes are the best! Anyways.you may want to know why I just jumped into this story. Well.. how maybe I should make it a flashback then.. ya that sounds good!! Well, I hope you enjoy, since I have a whole bunch of ideas for this story and many more! Ok.I'll let you read now.  
  
Ruby had been watching Winnie the Pooh, when there had been a loud 'pop'. A tall gangly man with red hair had appeared out of nowhere. Ruby jumped up and went running to find her mom. Ginny had been getting dinner ready in their small cramped kitchen. Ginny was surprised to find her daughter near tears with a frightened expression. Before Ruby could say anything, the man had entered the kitchen and immediately rounded on her mother.  
"I really don't know..." Ginny sighed, silently promising never to let Ron persuade her again. They had been talking at least an hour, and she could tell that Ruby was becoming tired.  
"Please Gin, times have changed and you know that. You have to come back home to your family where you belong." Ron announced in his 'no nonsense' voice.  
"I'm afraid." Ginny said quietly as she looked over at her daughter Ruby. For a moment they held eye contact. Ginny had to look away before she started to cry.  
"Mommy..." Ruby began before she was silenced by a second 'pop'.  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called as she made her appearance. "Why, who is this?"  
"Ruby, why don't you go upstairs and play with your dolls." Ginny said in a final kind of tone. Ruby proceeded up the stairs quietly, all the while shooting glances at the plump woman and skinny man.  
"Ruby is my daughter." Ginny replied as she sat down on the couch.  
"But...how...who...when?" Mrs. Weasley questioned in a voice just above a whisper.  
"Well.... about four years ago...yes, that's it. Four years ago." Ginny sighed as she rubbed her sore eyes.  
"Who's the father?" Ron asked, almost knowing the question. He could tell be the child's eyes.  
"I don't want to discuss it right now." Ginny said desperately. "Please, just leave. Could you come back in the morning?"  
"Ok, but really Ginny, who is the father?" Mrs. Weasley said urgently.  
"Not tonight, please mum." Ginny begged.  
"Fine, but we'll be back in the morning." Mrs. Weasley said as she bent over and hugged Ginny.  
"Good Night." Ron said as he dissaperated.  
"I'm glad we finally found you, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as another 'pop' could be heard and she finally went.  
Ginny got up and mentally prepared herself for the explanation she would have to give to her daughter. She knew it had always been coming, but she hadn't hoped on it this soon. As she went up the stairs and into Ruby's room she made her decision. She'd have to tell Ruby about her father as soon as possible.  
As Ginny tucked Ruby in, she decided not to mention it. After all, Ruby looked exhausted and Ginny couldn't seem to bother her. As she closed the door and entered her room across the hall, she glanced at the picture on her dresser. It was Ruby right after she has been born. With her red hair and those...eyes. Ginny tore away and started to get ready for bed. As she climbed in she realized she would have a night full of tossing and turning.  
  
But Ginny had no idea how big of an impact Ruby's father would have on their lives.  
After all he was...  
Harry Potter...  
  
(A/N): Don't forget to review, for your chance to win a cupcake!! Hopefully I'll post a longer and better chap soon. School is just overwhelming and so I might have short chaps for a while. Have a good day! (REVIEW)!! Toodles Simply Lovely 


End file.
